Forum:Posese con "la"
Personal, me nunca ia gusta la usa de "la" per la posese. Lo sempre pare a me como un solve torpe ("hack"). E, en me opina, recorda en cuando casos on debe usa "la" no es fasil per la aprendor nova. Esense, la sistem presente simple ia crea plu pronomes: lame, latu, lanos... Me ia leje la discute sur esta tema en la arcivo, e me no ia vide ala un proposa per usa sola "de" per posese (de me, de tu etc.). En esta modo, tota espresas de posese es construida con "de", sin eseta. Simple e lojical. Me pote imajina un problem con nomes ce ja conteni "de": "Esta va es la sala de dormi de tu"... O plu ca un posese: "Acel es la auto de la frate de me". No es multe bela, ma ance no es problem grande. Esta construi ave "simetria" con demandas como: "De ci es acel auto?" "Acel auto es de me". Esce vos pensa ce lo pote crea problemes con comprende? *me acorda ce "la me", etc, pare torpe - vera, lo es un "hack". nos ia introdui lo per solve la problem de "me desira es fol" (I want to be foolish? or my desire is foolish?). la problem esiste sola con verbos usada como nomes e cuasi sempre sola en sujetos de frases o proposas. an si on pote usa "de me", etc, sin era, nota la confusa cual resulta en esta caso ance: "la desira de me es fol" (the desire of mine is foolish? or the desire of me is foolish?). alga lfnores ta prefere un sistem completa de ajetivos de posese (pe, mea, tua, sea, nosa, vosa, sea/losa), ma la plu de nos ta prefere reteni la simplia orijinal tan multe como posible. **Me no vide un difere importante entre la sinifias de "the desire of mine is foolish" e "the desire of me is foolish". Ambos vole dise "my desire is foolish", no? Simon **Simon, me crede ce la difere es "this desire of mine own desire is foolish" vs "the act of desiring me is foolish". IsaacB **A, si! La fol es me. Ma la gramatica indica (en la paragraf tre su "par") ce on ta dise "esta desira par me es fol" si me es la desiror, e "esta desira de/a me es fol" si me es la desirada. Simon *du posibles veni a me: la un es ce on usa sempre "la" ante "me", etc. esta pare strana a parlores de engles, franses, etc, ma es normal per italian, catalan, e portuges. acel es ultima no difere ca "mea", etc. **La gramatica defini ja ce "la me gato" es la espresa normal, e ce "me gato" es mera un corti usada par "alga parlores fluente". Donce la aprendor pote aprende dise "la me gato" per tota casos, sin problem. Dise "la … de me" es un posible elejable si on prefere lo, ma me no gusta multe la idea de obliga sempre lo – car lo es plu parolosa ca nesesada, e lo falta en casos como "me gato capas de leje" o "se balde plen de pexes". An tal, lo es un bon manera de distingui "el lava la fas de se" e "el lava la fas de el". Simon *la otra posible es ce on usa "me", etc, en tota casos, como en lfn orijinal, e permete la situa/contesto gida la interprete. natural, on pote sempre usa otra construis si nesesada. la "la" no es comun nesesada. como me ia dise a supra, lo es sola un problem per verbos usada como nomes cuando los es sujetos. ma plu, la problem no esiste si, cuando on intende la verbo e no la nom, on usa "no", "ia", "ta", o "va" o la verbo es nontransitiva; e cuando on intende la verbo como un nom, on usa la plural. la solve la plu simple per indica ce tu intende un nom verbal e no un verbo es par no usa un ajetivo de posese en acel casos - "la desira es fol" - e permete la situa o contesto clari de ci la desira parteni. jorj *Grasias per la esplica completa. Si vos pote abitua a esta, me ance va pote... alora, "la" es vera neseseda si on indende la nom singular (sola si lo es un nom verbal) en tempo presente. En tota otra casos lo no es nesesada. IsaacB *me ia es disturbada par esta problem per un tempo longa. me crede ce la nesesa de eleje entre la usa de "me..." e "la me..." es torpe e confusante per la comensor. resente, me ia nota ce nos pote, posible, reveni a la modo orijinal per solve la ambiguia de frases como "me desira es fol", pd, "me desira, lo es fol". orijinal, nos ia permete la cade de "ce" ante un proposa nomal. donce, "me desira lo es fol" ta sinifia "I want it to be foolish". aora, la "ce" es nesesada, e, si on intende acel frase, on ta usa "me desira ce lo es fol. donce, lo es posible ce nos usa nunca "la" ante "me", etc, e ajunta "lo" o "el" (pos un virgula) pos la nom verbal. *la solve de usa sempre "la me", etc, ta es multe simple e coerente, ma alga de nos prefere - per bon razonas - ce on ave la flexablia de cade la "la". *multe anios en la pasada, alga membros (myaleee e patric, si me recorda bon) ia desira forte un modo plu tradisional per la ajetivos de posese. e otra de nos no ia acorda car nos gusta la simplia de usa la mesma parolas per ambos pronomes e ajetivos de posese. aora, me no es plu serta. un regula multe simple - ajunta -a a la pronom - ta solve la problem. lfn no ave un problem con otra sufisas, perce esta? ma posible me crea un montania de un bulto! jorj **Recorda ce otra pronomes ave la mesma problem, pe: "esta desira es fol" e "multe desira es fol". Teorial, me no oposa forte la idea de "mea", "tua", "sea" (?), "nosa" (??), "vosa" (??), ma pratical, me no desira debe refresci tota testos. La ajunta de un silaba a "mea", etc ta disturba la poesias. Simon **me comprende e acorda. me ia xerca la tu tradui de alisia e trova ce tu ia usa "la me" e "la tu" per sola un ves per cada. si acel es coreta, lo mostra clar ce nos no nesesa "la" en la plu de casos. posible me ia era cuando me ia sujeste ce "la me", etc, debe es la norma. aora, me crede ce la regula plu bon ta es ce on pote eleje usa "la me", etc, cuando on vole redui ambiguia, o per razonas de stilo. la plu de creoles usa la pronom "nuda" per la ajetivo de posese, un cualia cual me ia gusta de la comensa de lfn. ce nos nesesa ajunta "la" ante "me" (o "esta", etc) en un cuantia peti de casos no pare como la problem cual nos ia crede. me desira tu opinas e los de otra membros! jorj **E recorda ce la problem aveni nunca con "se", cual es probable la plu comun de tota. Du otra maneras de evita la problem es ajunta ante la verbo presente un parola cual pote es sola un averbo, como en "me aora desira es forte", e cambia la verbo a "es" con un partisipio, como en "me es desirante es forte" (car "es" es vera nunca un nom). Simon ***"me aora desira es forte" es gramatical?? Me pote vide la difere entre "me desira aora es forte" e "me desira es aora forte". Randy ***Si, lo es gramatical, an si lo ave un ordina strana de parolas. Si un parola es fundal un averbo (e lfn no ave multe tal parolas), lo pote es plu libre locada, car no confusa pote aveni. "Ia", "va", e "ta" es casos spesial de esta. En contrasta, en "me intera", on debe comprende "intera" como un nom. Simon ***Ma "aora" no sona bela cuando lo sta ante la verbo. La me sujesta a supra ia vole refere a alga parola presente cual ta completi la serie "ia", "va", e "ta", ma acel parola no esiste. Simon ***Me ia demanda car la gramatica dise ce la locas posible per un averbo ci descrive un verbo es pos la verbo, a la comensa de la frase, o en alga casos a la fini de la frase. Pare a me ce un categoria plu bon per "va"/"ia"/"ta" es paroleta. Randy ***Si. "Paroleta" es un bon eticeta per cualce parola strutural cual no vole reposa en la otra categorias :) Ma "la clima oji es calda" no pare un mal frase a me. Simon *Personal me ta prefere mea, tua, se, nosa, vosa, losa e me no es multe consernada si me poesias ta es afetada par un tal cambia - los ta pote deveni parte de la istoria de la developa de LFN en la mesma modo como la leteratur de engles vea e otra linguas. Ma me comprende perce vos vole reteni la usa de me, tu etc e ance me no es multe consernada si los permane Guido (talk)